


heat dazed

by ly_nx



Series: pmyct fics [1]
Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Come Inflation, Dacryphilia, Gangbang, M/M, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of decapitation, Multi, Overstimulation, Underage Rape/Non-con, belly bulge, blood for the blood god bitch, dont share with ccs, slutty tommy for the win, you searched for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_nx/pseuds/ly_nx
Summary: tommy gets railed by piglins in rut and then technoblade shows upyep
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), tommyinnit/piglins
Series: pmyct fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174616
Comments: 10
Kudos: 274





	1. piglins

“Toms, I really don’t feel well, just get half a stack of ancient debris.” Technoblade groaned, a large hand rubbing his forehead.

The blonde whined louder but leaned down to kiss Techno, careful of his sharp tusks. “Fine, bitch. Drink water or some shit. Love you.”

”Love you too, brat.” 

Tommy beamed, adjusting his royal blue blouse. Waving goodbye to his mate, Tommy made his way to the Nether portal, picking up a stack of wool and planks for beds. The familiar pull at his entire being from portal teleporting made him dizzy.

Stepping out into the dry heat of the Nether always made Tommy feel slightly nauseous and he had to sit down to control all the harsh scents attacking his nose. After a few minutes, the omega shook himself and began.

He dug around his inventory, searching for the enchanted netherite pickaxe that Techno gifted him. After creating an ungodly amount of beds, Tommy ran around, trying to find a place without piglins. He quickly found an empty spot, the mobs leaving a space for him, like a little bubble, to start digging to the optimal coordinate.

Tommy pulled up his communicator, the coordinates screen blocking his peripheral vision. It didn’t bother him that much, he was wearing a gold helmet, wrought to look similar to Techno’s own golden crown, piglins wouldn’t bother him unless he hit one of them. 

And so, Tommy began the grind of finding ancient debris. Methodically planting beds and rustling the sheets caused the nearby blocks to explode into fire and soot. Tommy held down his flinches, focusing instead on mining the blobs of oddly mashed together debris. He continued until he almost had half a stack and ash was laid in a thin layer on his face.

Placing another white bed down, Tommy blocked with a piece of wood before lightly tapping it. 

And the world exploded around him, Tommy falling to the bottom of the pit and his clothes immediately catching on fire. “Shit, shit, shit.” Tommy chanted, trying to stamp out any nearby fire on the ground.

He cried out in pain as the fire burned away his shirt and marked his chest, before an orange-cinnamon smelling potion was thrown at him, instantly soothing the skin that was burning under the flames. The fire wasn’t hurting him anymore, a fire resistance potion? It smelled different though so who threw it? 

Tommy fell over in his haste to scramble to his feet. Maybe it was Techno, there to save him once again.

Maybe it was Dream, about to grind but seeing Tommy under foot. 

Tommy did not expect to be caught by clawed, calloused hands that were so similar yet so far from his lover’s. He also did not expect to have to look _up_ and realizing he was only as tall as the piglin brute’s shoulders. 

The brute grunted and Tommy smiled dizzily, trying to thank the piglin with an ingot of gold. The mob thought he was trying to trade and handed him back a water bottle. Tommy shook his head and pushed another ingot, receiving a piece of thin golden armlet, which Tommy didn’t even know was a trade option.

Tommy realized it was getting nowhere and laid down on his stomach, slipping on the armlet. Tommy was just going to lie there until his heart no longer felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. He shifted uncomfortably when he realized his shirt was basically gone and his previous pants were now shorts, the rough netherrack irritating the now exposed, sensitive skin. 

The omega was too tired to care, drowsy and suddenly very horny, like when his heat hits him before he realizes. But his heat happened a week ago. Tommy whimpered and shifted again, only to screech in surprise when hands suddenly grab his waistband and rips his bottoms in half. Tommy propped himself on his elbows and tried to kick away whoever was grabbing him.

“Woah there, buddy. What are you doin- _ack!_ ” Tommy choked on his spit when the hands started roughly groping his ass, pulling the cheeks open and squeezing hard enough to bruise, another hand even tried slipping down to the tight hole. There was way more than two hands on his ass right now, what the fuck.

The blonde was feeling incredibly confused and very violated, until he heard the familiar boar-like grunting from piglins. Shit. Tommy struggled harder, hips bucking in an attempt at getting them to _let go_. 

Piglins were the most similar to players than any other mob, almost like a villager capable of violence. Which meant their biology was much more inclined to be similar as well. Except that they’re still possibly hostile mobs meaning that they were all alphas. Any ruts were done alone or an omega player was used and then discarded.

Which was what is happening to Tommy right now. 

“No, no no no, please,” Tommy cried out, twisting his head to find a crowd of piglins with flashing tusks and very hard dicks eyeing him. The one that was fondling his ass like it was a stress reliever was the piglin brute that had thrown the potion at him. He thought the piglin had left. Fuck. 

The brute stepped away when he noticed that Tommy was blinking tearfully at him. He made a low grumbling noise and pressed a bottle to Tommy’s lips. Tommy subconsciously swallowed the thick, cinnamon-tasting potion pouring down his throat. He only realized what he did when the quiet, empty pangs in his stomach roared to life into a throbbing need to be filled. 

Tommy panicked, kicking out at the piglin and slipping away, running to the chest where his armor and weapons laid. As soon as he opened the chest, he was thrown to the ground and pinned.

He shook his head rapidly, trying to thrash and unseat the piglins that were shoving his limbs to the position they wanted him in.

By the time the piglins were satisfied with their manhandling, Tommy was limp in a horny induced state, slick leaking from him like a faulty faucet. The thick lubricant was staining the netherrack below and smearing all over his thighs and ass. Gnarled red vines covered his eyes leaving him blind.

Two piglins apparently satrted having a conversation above Tommy’s head, clawed hands patting his ass and slipping into soaking hole at random times. Tommy couldn’t stop the pressure curling in his stomach nor the subconscious arch of his back.

They suddenly all fell silent, only the sound of Tommy’s panting and the occasional cry of a ghast echoed in the air. 

And then something spread his ass cheeks wide open and thrust into his hole. 

Tommy couldn’t even scream, writhing from the forceful entry that was going to split him in half. Air wouldn’t go into his lungs and he choked, scrabbling at the netherrack with wild fingers. This wasn’t Technoblade, not mate, not alpha, where was alpha, please please pleaseplease

The hands started up, somehow prodding and pushing into his hole everytime the piglin behind him shoved back in. His slick couldn’t keep up, being shoved deep up his cunt instead of lubricating his walls. The friction and pressure started becoming unbearable and Tommy sobbed, tears doing nothing except steaming away. It hurt so much but so did being empty and Tommy couldn’t decide if this was torture or relief.

He didn’t even protest when a large cock was shoved into his mouth, thrusting hard and fast into his throat, almost as quickly as the piglin pounding him like he was a well used whore. Wanton moans spilled from his lips when they could, the pleasure finally kicking in until Tommy was floating in the terrible pain induced ecstasy.

The cum painting and filling his holes was too much for him, Tommy trying to clench around the knot shoved deep into him. Piglins apparently had no time for that and they started yanking, the large knot rubbing and pulling at all of his walls on its way out. His rim caught painfully on the knot, trying it’s best to keep the dick tied to him.

Tommy couldn’t control the cries ripping out of his throat when he was empty again, the cum inside him doing nothing to soothe the burning pain in him. His heats weren’t even this bad, Tommy was normally satisfied after one round but all he could focus was the way his stomach was burning and he needed _something._

The something came in the form of the multiple piglins filling his throat and hole with cum until he was completely coated in the thick liquid. His ass throbbed from so many knots forced in and out, Tommy still trying to keep all of them inside him in instinct.

Tommy couldn’t breathe correctly, intakes stuttering under the pressure deep in his stomach. The vines wrapped around his face slacked off, falling around his neck like a loose leash.

A familiar brute walked forward and flipped him over onto his back, spreading his legs wide. Tommy only slightly winced at the aching in his hips, his mind only on being filled because he was good! He was being good for them and they would keep him if he stayed still and let them do whatever they wanted. It didn’t matter that bruises and thin scratches decorated his entire body and his mating mark throbbed, not when he was filled so well and so constantly. 

The brute sat on a block and hoisted Tommy up with him. The omega trilled cheerfully, hands curling into the piglin’s leather shirt. He was pushed down onto the thick cock and Tommy purred into the piglin’s shoulder. The brute grabbed his face and pressed his chapped lips to Tommy’s cum coated ones, his tusks scratching at Tommy’s flushed cheeks.

Tommy groaned when his sweet spot was pummeled again, slick not even leaking out of him, not since the first round. He was barely aware of what was happening anymore, but he was warm and so full, Technoblade was taking care of him so well. 

When his mate moved closer to his mark, why was it burning?, Tommy purred more enthusiastically, excited to get marked again. 

That was when he was ripped away, suddenly buried in a soft, red cloak. Tommy couldn’t take the sudden change and passed out, quiet whimpers drowned out by the angry squeal of the brute.


	2. technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technoblade reacts

When Technoblade sent his little mate to gather ancient debris, he did not expect for him to take this long. Which was worrying. No matter how much Tommy whines and complains about grinding, if Techno asked him, he would.

Techno narrowed his eyes, swinging his cape over his heavily enchanted armor as the voices chattered, most of them worried for his mate. Well, they considered Tommy their mate too but it’s not like they have bodies to do anything so Techno endured their fawning and cooing over his mate. Why the voices that screamed for blood most of the time were so thirsty for Tommy, he’ll never know.

When Techno entered the Nether, he knew something was off. The atmosphere of the hellscape was tense, a nearby enderman screeching at him despite Techno never looking at it. Techno almost jolted when he realized it was mating season for the Nether. Worry started stewing in his stomach when he picked up the stale, distressed scent of his mate. Only hostile mobs could take claimed players without their mates feeling it in the mating bond.

If someone even touched a hair on Tommy’s head, Techno was going to slaughter them. And enjoy it _immensely_.

The voices were, also, going to enjoy it immensely. Techno knew their sudden howling for blood was from a place of protectiveness for his mate. A few voices grumbled about Tommy and were immediately cut silent. Techno knew that there were certain voices who could silence other voices and he thanked them.

Techno tensed up when he could smell the familiar scent of Tommy’s heat, almost drowned out by the strong, musky scents of piglins in rut. Tommy’s heat shouldn’t have been triggered by other alphas’ ruts, only Technoblade’s. Techno thought back to when he was a piglet, when it was mating season for the Nether. He had hid, the itching in his teeth scaring him, when he saw a sounder forcefully gave a player a potion. He didn’t understand at the time what happened but Techno knew now. 

The Blood God was pissed.

Quickly following the faded scent trail to a carved out pit, Techno almost flinched at the overflow of sex and Tommy just flooding out of it. Piglins covered in Tommy’s sex scent were wandering around nearby. Technoblade could feel his human side slipping, the voices growing stronger along with his piglin one.

 _Kill kill kill kill kill kill_ , they chanted, _took ours, fuck them up, kill, ours, he’s ours not theirs, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_

Technoblade was inclined to agree, drawing his sword and shield. He shrugged off his cape and cracked his neck. Downing a potion of strength, Techno lunged for the scent drenched piglins, blanking out as the voices took over.

By the time Technoblade came back to full awareness, his shimmering netherite armor was splattered with blood. He didn’t even pity the corpses strewn around him, it was revenge.

His mate was small and could easily be pushed over and taken advantage of. Tommy’s shrieking meant nothing to a mob who couldn’t understand him. How dare they.

Techno wiped his blade and picked up his cape, about to put it on when his mark began burning like he was thrown into lava. Techno dived into the pit, immediately spotting _his_ omega impaled on a piglin brute’s dick, the brute’s marking fangs hovering over Techno’s scarred mark.

The piglin hybrid bristled and yanked Tommy off and away, wrapping the blonde in his cape. Techno mournfully looked down at his unconscious, crying mate before turning to the snarling brute behind him.

If the voices were loud with the piglins outside of the pit, then they were deafening as Techno stared down the piglin who almost stole his mate. 

It was a jumble of _BLOOD_ and _KILL_ and _OURS_ in Techno’s head but they did nothing but rile up Techno even more.

The brute growled louder, “He was mine.”

Techno could barely understand him but growled back nonetheless, “He’s already mine.”

They stared at each other for a second, before launching themselves at each other. Techno drew his sword smoothly, slashing and hacking with rage-fueled hysteric strength. The brute could barely get a hit in, the minimally enchanted gold axe bouncing off Techno’s armor like rubber. 

Techno toyed with the brute, letting the voices advise him on a more painful angle or a limb he may have missed. 

“T-techno..?” A raspy voice cried behind him and Techno quickly decapitated the piglin, before turning around. 

Tommy was drowning in his cape, the red fabric hiding his body. “Tommy.” Techno breathed, kneeling in front of his mate. “Are you okay?”

Tommy trilled happily, clumsily falling into Techno’s arms, seemingly not noticing the tears still falling from his eyes. “You took good care of me, for a looong time.” 

The piglin hybrid furrowed his eyebrows, Tommy only ever got like this at the last day of his heat, when the amount of pheromones and orgasming lead him to an overstimulation high. Tommy shuddered and weakly wrapped his trembling legs around Techno’s waist.“Toms, how do you feel right now?”

“Hurts.” Tommy mumbled into Techno’s cape, the voices roaring furiously at Techno. 

Techno shushed both Tommy and the voices, lifting the blonde carefully so that he could still cling onto Techno’s neck whilst being carried. “I’m gonna take you home and take care of you better, okay? You can lie down in your nest.”

“Mm.” Tommy gently rubbed his wrist against Techno’s scent glands at his neck, the familiarly odd heat scent of sunshine and sugary sweet tangerines soothing Techno’s grated nerves. “Calm yourself, alpha.” 

Techno couldn’t help the small smile forming on his lips, what would he do without Tommy?

Probably blow up a country.

When Technoblade finally laid Tommy out on his nest, Tommy was still under the influences of the potion, heat scent still seeping from Tommy’s glands. Techno tipped milk down Tommy’s throat, the blonde whining about how Techno should give him a different type of milk, which Technoblade didn’t even bother thinking about. 

Apparently the potion that was continuously poured down Tommy’s throat messed with his heat cycle, causing it to just go completely out of control. Tommy was more bold than ever, grinding down on Techno’s thigh completely naked whilst purring contentedly. 

Techno couldn’t stop the side of him that stirred possessively at the thought of Tommy getting bred by other alphas for possibly hours on end. The bruises should only be from Techno and the high pitched wail that Tommy always screamed when he cummed was Techno’s. His.

Tommy suddenly stopped, eyes becoming glassy as he cummed hard, practically folding in on himself from the pressure. Techno stared, unsure if he should be in awe that Tommy painted his already cum-covered stomach more or upset that Tommy was fucked to the point of orgasm just from grinding. Techno stomped his hooves to try and disperse the anger, Tommy moaning when the jolt shook his entire body.

Techno sighed, giving into the growing temptation to clean Tommy of any other alpha. “C’mere, present for me.” 

Tommy cocked his head to side but instinctively flipped onto his elbows and knees. Techno winced at the red, puffy hole, dried cum plastered all over his thighs and dick. “This is gonna hurt.”

The blonde made an inquisitive noise before exhaling sharply when Techno slid in two fingers, claws scrapping his abused, fragile insides. Techno paid the omega’s reactions no mind, focusing on gently scooping the globs of cum out. Tommy moaned and wiggled his hips, Techno was being a lot more gentle than before. 

By the time Tommy cummed from the fingering, he was scrapped completely clean, his hole clenching both from the pain and pleasure. Techno rubbed his thumb over Tommy’s bruised hips and slid in. Both groaned, Tommy’s walls clinging on to his dick like his first heat all over again 

“Tech...hurts a lot, hurry up.” Tommy urged, holding Techno’s hand tightly.

Techno hummed and thrusted his hips, Tommy bouncing like a rag doll. The piglin hybrid could see a visible bulge in Tommy’s stomach that pressed into his skin everytime Techno buried himself up the hilt. He was once again reminded just how small his little love was.

Tommy was in bliss, the slap of skin against skin so much calmer than before. Tommy had liked it though, he really did! But the calm fucking was so much more satisfying after the wild rut Techno was in. It was odd, didn’t Techno have his rut a week ago-

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he cummed, nothing left in him to spurt out of his dick. Instead, slick began dripping out of him heavily, like a beta girl. Tommy shook in Techno’s hold, his insides almost rearranged to accommodate the alpha’s cock. He was so exhausted, pleasure fueling him but just barely.

Thankfully, Techno orgasmed soon enough, knotting Tommy normally, not attempting to move away even before Tommy started pleading for him to stay. Techno soothed the distressed omega, opening him further. 

The comforting, constant pressure of the head on Tommy’s pummeled sweet spot dragged him into his final orgasm, viscous slick flooding over Techno’s balls. Tommy’s voice gave out as he whined loudly, consciousness slipping away from him. The alpha murmured praises, flipping over to let the omega sleep comfortably even when they were still connected. Techno knew Tommy wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon and quickly sunk his teeth into the old mark, strengthening his claim over Tommy. He could ask Tommy to remark him when he woke up. 

Techno could deal with whatever trouble his omega accidentally wanders in, as long as he found himself holding Tommy close in their nest at end of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy i’m fucked in the head


End file.
